An arc fault detection device is used to detect hazardous arcing events on a circuit, and in response, to trip a circuit interrupter and remove power to the circuit. These detection devices include Branch Circuit, Outlet Circuit and Combination Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCIs). Today's residential arc fault detection devices monitor and protect against arc faults from a single location, i.e. a branch origin or a first outlet. Since the device only measures branch circuit conditions from one location, a probability algorithm is required to detect hazardous arcing. Thus, there is a probability that an arc fault detection device may be subject to unwanted tripping, such as nuisance tripping or false positive tripping, which is an inconvenience to the user, or worse.